This invention relates to a fiber feeding system or a chute feed for opening, moving and forming fibers into a fiber batt for delivery to further processing systems. The chute feed is of the type which utilizes vertical and horizontal chutes to find and evenly distribute the fibers into an infeed chute. Non-friction inner chute surfaces assist in even and unobstructed movement of the fibers into the opening section. The batt forming section receives the opened fibers, forms a fiber batt and delivers the fiber batt to further processing systems. Controlled distribution and velocity of the densifying air is maintained throughout.
Chute feeding systems are well known in the industry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,188 discloses a known chute structure for feeding and distributing fibers into an infeed chute. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,365 discloses an opening section associated with a batt forming chute and air stream densifying systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,538 and German Publication No. 3328358 disclose batt forming chute structure to include a shaker wall and control. None of the cited references teach the fiber feeding system of the invention.
The instant invention has for its object a chute feed which operates with great efficiency with substantially all types and lengths of fibers.
Another object of the invention is a chute feed which does not cause unnecessary heat build up.
Another object of the invention is a chute feed with reduced resistance to fiber flow through the various chutes.
Another object of the invention is a chute feed which maintains even fiber distribution in the infeed chute.
Another object of the invention is a chute feed with an adjustable air flow across the forming chute.
Another object of the invention is a chute feed in which a beater is operable in two directions dependent upon fiber characteristics.
Another object of the invention is a chute feed in which the forming channel contains adjustable air migration channels.
Another object of the invention is a chute feed system having a plurality of controllable fans.
Another object of the invention is a chute feed system in which the batt forming chute has an adjustable air migration system.